Avatar: The Early Years: Book 12: The Blackest Night
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: In the two part season finale, Alex, Darlene, Anakin and Ahsoka are in a race against time to stop Sky and the Trickster who have entered into a dangerous alliance to break the Avatar and take away everything and everyone Alex loves...
1. Prologue: The Blackest Night

Prologue: The Darkest Night

The room was filled with bodies, humans and various species alike, and he couldn't even believe it. The lights above him were flickering on and off, the only visible lights were coming from his weapon with the blue light shimmering in the darkness. Holding his Lightsaber and feeling completely helpless Avatar Alex stood and watched as his brother Sky, whose other Lightsaber was as red as blood. Ahsoka Tano, Alex's girlfriend was talking with Sky. And although Alex had seen this vision numerous times, this was the way it always played now.

Sky was tall, he had dark black hair and his eyes were pure gold, the colour of the Darkside, and Ahsoka was lean and slim, she had beautiful blue eyes and was carrying two bright green Lightsabers. Sky smiled coldly at Ahsoka without remorse or any feelings shown "Ah" he chuckled "arrived just in time for the party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ahsoka panted as if she had run a very long distance "old friend" was it Alex's imagination or did Sky flinch when Ahsoka said that. "Oh did I hurt you?"

"We don't have to be enemies Ahsoka" Sky said trying to convince her to turn to the dark side "we were friends before and we still could be" he held out his hand "shall I tell you something? That I've never told anyone." Ahsoka suddenly let her guard down interested in what to say, Sky then looked at Alex and smiled codly "before Darlene I never thought I would have loved anyone. But that's changed, before Darlene there was one person I've had feelings for. And that's you, I loved you Ahsoka."

"You're" Ahsoka said doubting herself "lying"

"am I?" Sky snapped "think about it, all those days when I didn't hang around you and my pathetic brother when you asked me to, I couldn't stand it, when you were with him, because all that time I had feelings for you!"

"Is that why you're doing this?"

"Partially" Sky said "it's all because of my precious brother, perfect Aled getting everything he ever wanted. A destiny, a vessel of infinite power. You" he stopped and carried on "I'm doing this because I was always jealous of him. I hated him with ever singe fibre of my body. Turning to the dark side just elevated that hate"

"No" Ahsoka gasped and she stumbled to the floor dropping her Lightsabers in the process "no."

"Yes" Sky smiled and he stepped towards her "join me Ahsoka, and you will be my queen, fit to rule the galaxy with me. Together we will destroy the Avatar and the Jedi" at the mention of this Ahsoka looked up at him and stared in complete shock and horror "join me please!" Sky was actually begging her now and Alex could see it in his eyes "please join me"

"You think" Ahsoka gasped "that I would ever join you. No" she stood up and stood her ground "I love you Sky, like a brother and that hasn't changed. I hold out hope that you still could change every day. As does Alex. But I will never ever join you, if it means what I think it means. I love the Avatar and only the Avatar."

"And that is your final answer?"

"It is" Ahsoka said smiling "there's still hope for you" she held out her hand for Sky to take and rather unexpectedly Sky took it. But then he smiled and looked at his Lightsaber and stabbed it straight through her chest, Ahsoka gasped in shock and horror and looked at Sky as he whispered in her ear

"There's no hope for me" taking the Saber out of Ahsoka's chest he let her collapse to the floor dead. Alec let out a scream and rushed straight to her body.

"Hello brother" Sky said still smiling "a shame you had to witness that"

"All of this" Alex gasped still cradling Ahsoka's body "just for her." He pointed around the room full of dead bodies "why?" At this he then looked at Ahsoka's dead body and said "stay with me Snips. Stay with me" he cupped her face as tears formed around his eyes "Ahsoka please!"

"Now you know how it feels, to be as helpless as I was when Darlene was murdered!"

"There was nothing I could do!"

"Yes there was!" Sky snapped "yes there was" he walked around Alex now and Alex could sense that the nightmare was ending "I hope you know what promises mean" he then raised his Lightsaber and went in for the killing blow

Suddenly Alex awoke panting and sweating. But strangely after this dream, he understood why it happened. He wasn't afraid anymore, as he looked at Ahsoka who was sleeping soundly beside him, he knew what it was he had to do…


	2. Chapter 1: Sparring

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

DARLENE TURNER

SKY

AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS:

BOOK 12: THE BLACKEST NIGHT

Chapter 1: Sparring

* * *

As Alex headed to the TARDIS gym he sensed someone flowing him, probably Ahsoka wondering what was going on, he turned round and smiled as he saw her, Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta from the Planet Shili, she was 19 years old, short and slim, blue eyes and a bright smile that brought happiness even in the darkness. "Ahsoka" he said pleased to see her "I was just heading to the gym,"

"Taking Darlene's advice I see" Ahsoka said and then she gave him a chuckle "well at least you do listen to her" Darlene Turner was a 18 year old human female that Alex had encountered on his Ravens, and since his first meeting. Darlene had become his best friend. His first real best friend since forever. She could frequently be found sparring in the gym. "I might as well join you"

Alex then held his arm out and then they both walked towards the gym where they could both train. It took them a few hours to find the place as the TARDIS often tricked you, but you could always find it. So Alex found the time to talk to his girlfriend "I had that dream again"

Ahsoka looked up at him shocked and worried for him. But Alex knew she would always react to this news "are you sure your ready to face this?"

"I've faced worse haven't I?"

"I know" Ahsoka sighed "but nothing like this before" suddenly Alex did an unexpected thing, he shushed her as they had arrived at the gym and they found no one there, which was odd even for Darlene. But seeing as they had the gym to theirselves they thought that they might as well use the oppertunity to spar. Ahsoka activated her Lightsabers and the green light enveloped the room "shall we test our skills?" She asked him slyly as she turned her Lightsabers into training mode.

"Really?" Alex asked chuckling as he did the same thing "are you that out of practise?"

"No, but I think I could beat you"

Alex smiled at this and they charged, the sparring match took a good long hour befor there was an eventual victor, and that was because of Ahsoka's surprising quick feet, being a Togruta and all she was surprisingly flexible. "Oh this should be good" Alex heard Darlene's voice and that distracted him, giving Ahsoka the adventage she needed.

But luckilly Alex was able to dodge the strike and then get the adventage, his senses honed in on Ahsoka's strategy "big mistake" suddenly Alex's eyes lit up bright blue and he used this to his advantage.

"This is my favourite" Darlene said smiling, Alex winked at her and she winked back at him.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Ahsoka asked as Darlene continued to watch the match, Ahsoka narrowly dodged an attack from Alex's sabre, she noticed something different in his eyes, the calm caring attitude was now amplified. Ahsoka's blade then clashed again with Alex's as they went around the room trying to outfox one another.

"Get her Alex!" Darlene called as Alex got a strike in, knocking Ahsoka off balence giving all he needed to win the fight. Suddenly Alex then did something pretty unexpected, he smiled and just about as he was to win, he stopped and calmed down, Alex then switched off his Lightsaber and then held out a hand.

"Thanks" Ahsoka said taking it gratefully, she then deactivated her own Lightsaber and then looked at Darlene "I thought you were my friend" she punched Darlene in the elbow who chuckled at this and hugged Ahsoka, she then hugged Alex in turn.

"Relax, you wouldn't have beaten him anyway."

"I could have," Ahsoka muttered angrily walking away. Now that they were alone, Alex and Darlene faced each other and hugged. After they let go Alex said

"So, are you ready?"

Darlene smiled at her best friend and smiled "you bet I am" she then looked at Ahsoka and then back at Alex "are you sure you don't want her in on this?"

"She's fine, and besides, this is something I only need you for" and with that Alex and Darlene went into the console room to discuss what would happen next...


	3. Chapter 2: The Warning from the Future

Chapter 2: The Warning from the Future

* * *

As Alex and Darlene entered the console room, Alex then closed the door and hugged his friend. "It's so good to see you" he said happily and he let go. When they broke apart he looked around as if checking that Ahsoka wasn't around "OK" he sighed after seeing there was no sign of Ahsoka. "There's something wrong"

"isn't there always?" Darlene asked sarcasticly "besides, I don't like not including Ahsoka in this. She's my friend" that was true, but it hadn't in the past. Ahsoka and Darlene had gotten of on the wrong foot when they first meet. But after they had gotten to know each other and after Darlene's death, Ahsoka always found herself feeling guilty because of it.

"Me too, but you know about my vision"

At the mention of this, Darlene sighed, "you had it again didn't you?" Alex nodded and Darlene folded her arms and gave him a sceptic look "I thought we were past this. You had sorted this out!"

"I know. But"

"Now we definatly have to include Ahsoka in this"

"no!" Alex was about to say but the door opened and Ahsoka walked inside. Alex turned round and faced her, he laughed nervously "Ahsoka, we were just" Ahsoka raised her hand and that shut him up, Alex's kept secrets from her all the time and this was not always a good thing. She guessed this private discussion included Alex's recurring nightmare about her dying at Sky's hands. And judging by the look of Darlene's face. That very much confirmed her theory.

"Save it" she said calmly "I know what this is about"

That was surprising for Alex, and his nervousness faded, after all he had talked with Ahsoka about the dream before but this was something he wanted to talk to with Darlene alone. "Oh"

"That's pretty much a way of saying it" Ahsoka said smiling "don't worry, I'm always with you" she hugged Alex and kissed him in the cheek. "So what were we discussing?" She asked as she pulled alway

"I think it was something about preventing this from happening" said Darlene happily as Ahsoka stood next to her friend "which as I've been trying to tell your boyfriend. Is something we're trying to do" they both looked at Alex who was about to say something when suddenly a beam of lightning appeared and two life forms appeared, a human who looked around age 18, he was carrying something, a body.

"No" Alex gasped as he seamed to recognise what was happening.

"Alex?" Darlene asked curiously and Ahsoka finished her sentance

"What's going on?" The male looked back and forth at Ahsoka as if shocked to see her, he then smiled and winked as he walked forward to Alex and whispered something in his ear. Ahsoka watched curiously and was determined not to look at the corpse that the future Alex had brought inside the TARDIS. As Ahsoka and Darlene watched Alex speak with his future self they wondered what they were saying.

This was creepy, even for Ahsoka to watch. "I promise" Alex whispered as he finished his conversation with his future self, who nodded, took one last look at Ahsoka and smiled at her, he then tapped some buttons on a wrist like device and vanished, leaving no trace that he was there. The only evidence from the future that remained was the future corpse of Ahsoka herself, which no one looked at.

"OK" Ahsoka stifled as tears streaked down her cheek "explain" she directed this at Alex, the present day version of Alex "who was that and what the heck just happened?

"I'm with her on this one,".

"He" Alex stammered referring to what had just happened "was me" at this Ahsoka and Darlene were confused "me from the future" Alex then choked back some tears as he looked at future Ahsoka's corpse "he was giving me a message, and a warning"

"Warning?" Ahsoka said even more confused

"Message? What message?" Asked Darlene "and how was that you from the future?" Alex sighed in frustration and walked towards where the future version had placed the corpse of Ahsoka which was really disturbing to look at "Alex?"

"He said that we don't have much time"

"How long?"

"45 hours, that's 2 days until Sky enacts his plan"

"And the message?" Ahsoka asked wanting to know what it is, at this Alex smiled and went towards the console of the TARDIS.

"He said there's still a chance to save you"

"There's a but coming isn't there?"

Alex stared at her and then the future corpse of Ahsoka which was becoming to uneasy for him "he said we'll need back up." He took a breath and continued "fortunately I know where we can find some" and with that he flicked a control on the console as the TARDIS headed for Coruscant..


	4. Chapter 3: Alex's Backup

Chapter 3: Alex's Backup

* * *

The TARDIS landed outside Anakin and Padme's apartment. And the doors opened Alex suddenly and unexpectedly sighed in both anxiety and relief "are you OK?" Ahsoka asked as she put her hand on his shoulder "it's been a while since you last saw him" she smiled at this and Alex couldn't help but think of her future corpse that was somewhere below the main TARDIS console. ID-RS Alex's droid had moved the corpse and didn't tell him where he had moved it. Which was for the best. Alex didn't want to think about that. At least not yet.

"I'm fine" Alex said softly taking Ahsoka's hand of his shoulder and placing it into his own "I'm just" he looked away from her unable to meet her eyes "scared." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes "my future self told me there was still a chance, and yet we have a corpse somewhere below us."

"My corpse" Ahsoka sighed "yes" she embraced him and kissed him "I know" she said this when she pulled away "which is why we need Anakin's help." She then let go of Alex and clicked her fingers to which the doors opened "you're gonna stop Sky" she was then cut off from what she was going to say by Darlene who had stepped in front of the doors. When Alex saw her he couldn't help but smile.

"We will stop him" Darlene said sincerely, wiping a tear off her cheek, both Alex and Ahsoka knew about Sky's history with Darlene and how he might intend to use that against her. "Don't worry" she said as she caught Alex and Ahsoka looking at her "I won't fall for any of his tricks"

"We can only hope" Alex said as he followed her through the TARDIS doors and out onto the streets of Coruscant. As soon as he did so he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach to which he muttered to himself "I've got a bad feeling about this" Ahsoka was to his right and Darlene was to his left, they both stood facing the enterence Anakin and Padme's apartment and walked inside.

They suddenly felt awkward as they walked in on Anakin and Padme having a romantic moment. "Oh" Darlene said looking away nervously as she looked at Alex "what time did you excactly plan this for?" She whispered angrily to which Alex gave her a scowl and said

"I actually didn't" he said a little too loudly which made Anakin and Padme jump. They turned round as they faced the 3 members of Team Avatar.

"Ahsoka!" Padme said as she rushed towards her friend and hugged her "it's so good to see you!" When Padme let go of Ahsoka she smiled and said

"It's good to see you Senator"

"Please" Padme laughed "call me Padme" she then looked at Darlene curiously as she had never met her before "I'm sorry i don't believe we have met"

"Darlene Turner" Darlene said shaking Padme's hand "pleasure to meet you."

"Forgive me for asking but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I was." Darlene laughed and Padme looked at her sceptically "long story. But short version I get better" she was about to say more but Anakin interrupted her as he focused his attention on Alex.

"Who are you?" He asked not recognising Alex in his new body.

At this Alex sighed and walked forward to face his master, taking out his Lightsaber and igniting it. Then all of a sudden Alex's eyes glowed bright blue to which this made Anakin recognise his friend.

"And just where have you been?" Anakin said angrily folding his arms. At this Alex didn't know what to say but Anakin broke out in a laugh "relax. Just kidding" he punched Alex in the arm to which as this Alex laughed nervously with Anakin. But then things went suddenly serious "is everything ok? What's happened?" Ahsoka and Darlene then led Anakin and Padme to a nearby couch so they could sit down and explain everything that had happened.

Anakin was a good listener as he seemed to take in every detail clearly. He then looked at Alex with sympathetic eyes as Ahsoka and Darlene came to the conclusion of their adventures "and that is that." Ahsoka said "which brings us to where we are now" she then looked at Alex and said "I think he can brief you on the details"

At this Alex smiled at her and focused his attention on his old master "we do have a lot to talk about" he then sat down and started explaining the reason for his visit...


	5. Chapter 4: The Unthinkable

Chapter 4: The Unthinkable

* * *

When Alex finished explaining everything Anakin looked at him interested "ok" he said after a few minutes "I'm in" at this Alex looked shocked as he never thought Anakin would never have to do anything like this "hey" Anakin smiled "everything you've been through" Anakin said calmly "has been leading to this moment. I'm not gonna miss it" he looked at Padme "you sure you don't mind waiting?"

Padme laughed at this and said "hey, it's fine by me" she then looked at Alex seriously and said "bring him back" at this Alex swallowed and nodded unsure that this promise could be kept in light of recent events.

"I'll try" Alex said in his most since tone of voice. He then stood up and walked in the middle of Darlene and Ahsoka "last chance to back out" he said to Ahsoka who smiled at him. "I mean it" at this she chuckled and said

"If you think for one second that I'm staying behind whilst you confront Sky on your own. Think again"

"Can't get rid of you that easy can I?" Alex chuckled and Ahsoka hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"No you can't," she then let go of him and they turned to Anakin "ready?" At this Anakin nodded and they headed outside walking in a row of four. As they neared the exit Anakin gave one last look towards Padme who winked at him. Anakin then turned back around and faced the TARDIS, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Alrighty then" he saw Alex who was at the console tapping various buttons "time to stop my brother" he then looked at everyone in the room and wondered if this would be the last time he would see them. Considering what would happen to Ahsoka. This had better work.

"We're right by your side" Darlene said and that settle it. There was no turning back now. All of this rested on Alex's shoulders, what happened next was going to make him the person he wa destined to become. And with his friends beside him. What could go wrong? At this point Alex even bothered to stop asking that question

"Oh I'm so going to regret this" Alex said as he pressed the final buttons which made the TARDIS suddenly come to life, the familair noise that gave him hope surged in his mind as well as everyone else.

"Oh this is cool" Anakin said as the TARDIS began it's flight through Coruscant. He looked at Alex and said proudly "you've really outdown yourself" at this Alex smiled grateful to know that his master was going to have his back every step of the way. Suddenly the TARDIS came to a landing and they all jolted back on forth causing them to fall on the floor.

After Team Avatar recovered Alex stood up and faced the doors "that's not supposed to happen," he said partially curious as he wondered what lay outside those doors. He didn't have to wait to out much longer as he clicked his fingers and the doors opened. The day had become night as Alex got his first view of the location where Sky was being held. The last time they had been here it was snowing and it still was.

As he walked outside an arm caught hold of him stopping him in his tracks. Alex turned to face the person who was now holding his hand. It turned out it was Darlene, she looked at him curiously and said "I know how much Sky means to you" just as Alex was about to say something Darlene shut him up "I know, he's your brother. But still" she sighed "he meant something to all of us" she looked away from him and let a tear fall down her cheek as she remembered the history that she and Sky shared "I just" she wiped the tear "I just want you to be prepared for the inevitable."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that" she took a deep breath "if the worse happens. Be prepared for having to do the unthinkable" at this she let go off Alex's hand and walked away, leaving Alex to think about what she said. Alex didn't have a lot of time to process this as Ahsoka came by his side.

"If your hear to say what I think" he was cut off by Ahsoka.

"I know. How much you want Sky back. But as Darlene said. You may have to be prepared to do the unthinkable. Unlike her I can actually relate to what your going through" Ahsoka had a father who had turned to the Dark Side "Sky was our friend. You think it's easy to see him like this?"

"No" Alex agreed "no it's not"

Ahsoka sighed in relief st this and faced the prison "it's funny. I've never pictured my life ending up like this." She tried to lighten the situation but it wasn't working "are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Not really" Alex said taking hold of Ahsoka's hand "no" he then looked at her and felt the tension easing slightly as he walked inside the prison along with Anakin and Darlene...


	6. Chapter 5: Sky

Chapter 5: Sky

* * *

The prison was excatly what Alex remembered, however there was one new detail that he saw, that hadn't been here before. A single solitary tower that stood in the middle of the atrium. This overlooked the entire area as prisoners went about their daily lives as if nothing of the ordinary was going to happen. Oh how wrong they were to think that. Because if anything went wrong, it was all going according to whatever Sky had planned.

As he got nearer to the reception Alex felt a disturbance in the Force, faint like you couldn't notice it was there unless your senses were honed in. Something was wrong, something Alex hadn't planned for. He stopped and turned round to face Ahsoka "you sense that?" He asked her as if wanting to try out his theory. Ahsoka then honed in on her senses looking for the distrubance and nodded her head. "It's not to late to turn back"

"Are you kidding?" Ahsoka chuckled folding her arms "I wouldn't miss this for the world" when she said this Alex winced as he remembered her saying that in his vision, right before Sky murdered her. Time was not on his side. If he had hoped to rescue Ahsoka before any of this happened, well this was not going to work if he could talk some sense into his brother. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She took his hand as if to reassure him. But it wasn't working.

"Like I said" Alex said softly and he looked at Anakin and Darlene who were talking in hushed voices "no point in turning back" at this Ahsoka smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks" he said grateful that Ahsoka was trying her best to stay calm "come on" Ahsoka followed him to the reception, and Alex spoke to the receptionist.

"Visiting someone?"

"Yes" Alex replied and Darlene and Anakin came forward to face the receptionist "Avatar Alex," he said and then he pointed to Ahsoka "Ahsoka Tano," he pointed to Darlene next "Darlene Turner and Anakin Skywalker" Anakin nodded at his friend and then focused on the security holograms of the prisoners. One in particular in which a tall boy of 18 years of age swag in his cell and was reading a novel.

He had dark black hair and golden eyes. The eyes were what gave Sky away, Anakin could never forget a face like that. He kept his attention on the hologram as Alex got the visitors approval. Something was very wrong in this place. And Ahsoka was going to find out what.

"The prisoner you wish to see is in Cell Block 1313" said the reception droid, "do you wish for directions?"

"No" Alex said smiling "I can handle it from there," the droid nodded at Alex and gave him a warning to be careful, Alex agreed and then walked away from the reception and down the hallway to Cell 1313. He went by so fast he almost didn't notice the black smoke that appeared so suddenly in the atrium, but he got the feeling that someone was watching him, and he knew excatly who it was.

When Team Avatar arrived at the cell they all took deep breaths and stepped inside. When they saw Sky, the boy chuckled. He threw away the novel and focused his attention on his old friends. "Well, well" he said clapping "this is a most surprising development" Sky's eyes rested on each and everyone of the group, "My traitorous brother," his eyes focused on Ahsoka "my soon to be victim" he chuckled at this as if knowing it was inevitable.

"Sky" Darlene said walking forward to him, but Alex stopped her and Sky smiled evilly.

"Don't" he said easing a finger at her "think I've forgotten about you" he took a deep breath and said coldly "my love" when Sky said this it was like a dagger went through Darlene's heart, and Ahsoka sympathised with her, if not for Darlene , Sky wouldn't be here "and how is our army?"

"You mean my army" Darlene growled "they all betrayed you after he" she nodded at Alex who smiled at her "beat you"

"Ah yes," Sky said "the Avatar," he looked at Alex and scowled at him, and the did the same to Ahsoka "and Ahsoka Tano, luckilly" he chuckled "this wretched cell dampens my ability to use the force, otherwise I would be choking the life out of you right now" he directed this at Ahsoka who looked away "my plan is almost coming to fruition brother."

"And what plan is that?"

"Why" Sky chuckled "the destruction of you of course," suddenly all of the lights went out in the cell, leaving all of Team Avatar stunned. "Right on cue" said Sky softly as the alarm went on, he then seised this chance to take Ahsoka hostage, which was alerted Alex that something was entirely wrong.

He was about to rich for his Lightsaber but the lights went on and suddenly he found Sky holding Ahsoka hostage. "Don't try anything" Sky growled, he was holding Ahsoka's lightsaber it was glowing green against her neck, and Alex saw the fear in her eyes "my dear brother you should never brought her along"

"You know, Ahsoka grunted whilst trying to break free of Sky's grip "he is going to stop you!"

"Not whilst I have you as my hostage," Sky walked forward as he knew his ally had taken out the power to his side of the cell block "come with me."

"Please" Alex said as he saw what Sky had planned "let her go" he looked at Ahsoka who was desperately trying to break free of Sky's grip.

"No" Sky growled and he stepped out of the cell with Ahsoka "I'll think I'll hold onto this one for a while" Sky chuckled "you know brother it was so easy planting that vision inside of your head. I might have as well sent you a postcard" he tapped some buttons on the cell doors looking Alex, Anakin and Darlene in the cell.

"Why are you doing this?" Ahsoka asked as they were away from the cell.

"It's simple my dear" Sky smiled "payback" he then shoeved Ahsoka in front of him and she walked forward "now move, try anything and I'll simple kill you right here" and with that, Sky smiled evilly as his new plan began to form in his head...


	7. Chapter 6: Hondo

Chapter 6: Hondo

* * *

The cell door shut and a ray shield appeared just as Alex rushed towards it. He was too late, the red shield came down as quickly as you could say TARDIS. The Avatar hit the Ray shield and cried out half our of rage and in pain, he stumbled on the cold hard floor to which Darlene helped him up "I should have seen that coming" Alex muttered to himself. Once he'd recovered his steps, He let go of his friend and paced the room "how?" He kept asking himself "how did my brother manage this?" Black smoke was faintly flickering against the wall of the cell, this caught no ones attention but Darlene's who was looking at it intensely.

She had seen black smoke like this just before they had entered the cell "uh," she stammered nervously as she looked at Alex aand Anakin who focused their attention her "do you have any clue as to what" she pointed at the black smoke that quickly disappeared "that is?" Her question quickly faded as almost as the black smoke did. Which was old. It was if the smoke was alive somehow. Which wouldn't be that strange considering what Darlene had encountered on a regular basis.

"Whatever that was" Alex said after the smoke had vanished. The smoke whatever it was wasn't not the most important thing on his mind at the moment. What was on his mind was saving Ahsoka and stopping Sky's plan. There were two outcomes to that situation, it was always inevitable that it was going to end in Ahsoka's death. He had seen it too many times to even think that there was a way out. "It's not important at the moment"

"Actualy" Anakin said trying to help Darlene "I saw that smoke, whatever it was" he looked to Darlene who nodded "before we entered the cell. She did too. And we get it" Anakin walked forward to face Alex who was clearly stressed out "Ahsoka's life is in danger. Your vision whatever it may be. Is going to happen." Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort Alex but it wasn't working "That smoke and your brother's escape is clearly connected. Trust me Alex. There are forces at work that you don't understand"

At this Alex smiled and looked away from Anakin, "forces I don't understand?" He looked back at his master and chuckled "I don't think you noticed Master. But" he pointed at Darlene "Darlene, Ahsoka and I have come across far more powerful foes at work. Including my brother."

"Alex!" Anakin snapped "I get that your stressed"

"Oh I'm stressed?" Alex snapped back "I have a good reason to be. Somewhere inside this prison" he walked forward to face Anakin and Darlene was getting worried that this might turn into a fight "Sky has Ahsoka, he's plotting his escape and he's going to murder her!"

"Enough!" Darlene said stepping inbetween them "both of you" she then gave Alex a death stare look "especially you. Avatar, I thought you of all people were better than this" she took a deep breath and carried on "do you honestly believe that this is what Ahsoka would want, arguing?" She then looked at Anakin "fighting each other. No"

"This is all Sky's doing" Darlene continued "he's the one person who know's our strengths and our weaknesses. He took Ahsoka to tear us apart." She stopped from going any further because she wondered why Sky didn't take her as well "I don't know why, and I don't care. All that matters now is that we're going to stop him!"

"Did you just write that whole speech down?" Alex smiled which made her smile back at him "or have it at the top of your thoughts?"

"What do you think?" Suddenly the group entered into a hug which was quickly cut shut by a new voice in the room.

"That" the voice was deep and sounded like it came from Florrum "was beautiful' the voice which was clearly male started to then go into mock tears "really," the voice said getting seriously "it tugged at my heart strings" the man that teh voice belonged to then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a Weequay pirate. "I'm sorry" the Weequay said sounding not sorry at all. "For overhearing your little predicament. But in this situation I think we could help ourselves out"

"Alex" Darlene panted "do you know who this is?"

"No" Alex said nodding his head then turning to the pirate in question "who the hell are you and we couldn't we see you before?"

"Well" said the pirate "to answer your first question. I suppose introduction are in order. Hondo" Hondo bowed and shook Alex's hand "Hondo Ohnaka at your service. And I know who you are, Avatar Alex"

"You do?"

"Oh yes, it was all my cellmate, aka your brother droned on about. Alex this and Alex that. Or sometimes it wouidkn't be about Ahsoka, the young Togruta girl. Or just about any of your friends really"

"Don't trust him" Darlene whispered in Alex's ear. She had known Hondo for quite a while and given his reputatio pirate, this was something that didn't come without consequences later.

"Now come come my dear Darlene," Hondo said "I'm quiet past that pirate business lately. All I want to do is help you"

"why? I thought there was always a price with someone like you"

"Not today, today I work for free." Hondo then focused his attention on Alex who was cushy wbetween a rock and a hard placed "so Avatar, what will it be?" Alex for the first time didn't really know what to say...


	8. Chapter 7: The Escape

Chapter 7: The Escape

* * *

With Alex struggling to find an answer. Darlene wondered what was going through her best friend's mind. For a while now Alex had put up with facing dangerous situations. But this one, well Darlene knew about Hondo and how you could trust him as about as far as you could throw him. But in Alex's mind none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered to him was escaping the cell and saving Ahsoka before his vision could come true. So there was no pressure or anything.

"So" Hondo said as he held out his hand "what say we put aside our past animosities, in favour of an alliance?" Darlene's heartbeat thudded as she waited for Alex to make a decision. Anakin's too as he knew Hondo quite well. However Alex didn't take look. His mind was made up. He couldn't wait any longer. Ahsoka needed him. And he needed her alive and well. If anything had happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

Alex took Hondo's hand albeit reluctantly "fine," he shook Hondo's hand and Hondo smiled as if know that this was the eventual outcome. After all the Avatar was in a hopeless situation "but" Alex was smart. He knew how Pirates thought. He figured that Hondo was just like any other pirate he'd read about. "There are some conditions" at this Darlene let out a sigh of relief as she knew that Alex was smart enough not to trust a guy like Hondo. Well almost. There were some incidents where Alex and herself had fallen for one or two of Sky's tricks in the past. "I know the way pirates think" Alex smiled "I'm not going to fall for anything you try to pull on us"

But that wasn't going to happen. Ahsoka's life depended on it. And the fate of Coruscant. Hondo knew he was at an impasse so he sighed in exasperation "what are your terms?"

"No backstabbing. No trying to get yourself out of any life or death situations. Most importantly. You help us get out of here, and help me save Ahsoka"

"In return for what?"

"I haven't decided yet" Alex said smiling "but for now those are the terms and conditions" Alex was pretty good at this. Darlene thought, it's as if he planned this. Right from the start. "So, are we clear?" It took a long time for Hondo to respond and for a minute Darlene thought that her friend had planned wrong.

Hondo then turned round and smiled "you," he said almost chuckling "you drive a hard bargain." He then laughed "just like your father" ok. That was a unexpected turn of events. Hondo had caught Alex off guard with that remark "yes" Hondo smiled "I knew him well. So" he paused and paced the cell for a bit "let's renegotiate the terms. In return for my helping you. I will help you figure out your origins"

"My origins?"

"Alex" Darlene said nervously "he's a pirate, he can't have known who your father was." She then turned to face Hondo "you do don't you?"

"On occasion I've come across him many times" Hondo said "but that's all I am saying for know" he then faced the door of the cell where the Ray shield had circled them "when we get out of here I'll tell you more. Deal?"

Darlene shook her head nervously begging Alex not to trust Hondo. But her best friend was clearly struggling to fight his instincts. Contrary to what she might believe Darlene knew more about Alex's past then Alex did himself. And this deal would either change him or end him. In the end curiosity won out "deal. But on one condition" Alex was smart again. He didn't want any stone left unturned "tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Otherwise" he pointed to his Lightsaber and Hondo got the point.

"Ok, just keep that flashy sword away from me," he then walked towards the door and smiled.

"You do actually know how to get past the ray shield right?" Asked Darlene curiously and Anakin was interested in her comment as well. For all he knew Hondo was clearly playing them.

"Of course I do." He then took something out of his pocket, something that looked like. "A bomb" Hodno said smiled and when he caught everyone's expressions he tried to calm them down "non lethal don't worry. This will only destroy the Ray shield and the door. But you may want to cover your ears as it will be pretty loud"

"I'd do what he says" Darlene whispered "he's that crazy" at this Hondo laughed and placed the bomb on what looked like a tiny circuit board on a wall. Which had been triggered when Sky escaped the cell. Alex, Anakin, Darlen and Hondo covered there is as the bomb detonated with a loud bang, the effect was felt throughout the cell as a giant hole appeared where the door and Ray shield used to be.

"Ok, I have to admit" Hondo said once the explosion was over "that was pretty over the top. But the good news is." Team Avatar then rushed out of the cell leaving Hondo alone with his thoughts "oh you're gone already?" He said to no one in particular "fine, don't mind me. I'll just catch up" Hondo then followed Team Avatar out of their former cell.


	9. Chapter 8: Sky's Destiny

Chapter 8: Sky's Destiny

* * *

As she was quietly being moved from one side of the room to another, Ahsoka had a lot of time to think, a lot of time to plan her next move. Sky had been quite clever by luring Alex and the rest of Team Avatar into a trap. By this point it became quite clear to her that like before, Sky wasn't working alone, and it had something to do with that black fog she saw earlier. She didn't know why but she sensed a vague familiarity when she saw the fog. And it wasn't a good one. Oddly enough there were no signs of an alarm and Ahsoka wondered what that was about until she saw where Sky had brought her.

The entrence to the main tower of the Prison. She had seen this upon entering the Jail and wondered about it's importance. "This will work" she heard Sky say quietly, slowly she turned her head and looked at what he was doing, a small device was wrapped around his wrist and he punched some buttons on it, "everything's falling into place." Ahsoka quickly turned her head back just as soon as Sky was finishing up. "Move!" He jabbed her in the back which gave her no choice.

Ahsoka oushed onwards and into the tower itself, "why?" She started to ask curiously but the look Sky gave her was more than enough to shut her up. She hated seeing her former friend like this. It was al, because of that stupid prophecy, and even though she didn't know what it was, she still hated it even now. "You know, you don't have to act like this" she said as she entered the tower. A sudden shiver passed through her as she felt the cold.

"Have you ever felt like you had a destiny Ahsoka?" Sky asked her which was pretty surprising now that Ahsoka thought about it. This was the first time she had ever held a conversation with him since his conversion to the Dark Side. Sky became aware of her silence and growled "answer the question"

Ahsoka didn't know what to say at first, but considering that Sky would probably kill her if she didn't think as fast, found the correct words "No." She said as honestly as she could "at least." She stammered when she saw the look on Sky's face which grew from anger to concern "at least" she said again "until I met your brother" she didn't dare use Alex's name, but the message was pretty clear "that night I was drawn to him in more ways than one"

"You forget" Sky chuckled as he sat down "that it was I who caused you two to meet" she did remember this as Sky had contacted her to surpirse Alex "if I hadn't spoken to you that night. None of this would have happened." Ok that creeped her out. Just excatly how long had Sky been planning this "I suppose this, was always going to happen at some point. My brother would have gotten the courage to speak to you, and this would still be happening." He chuckled "in that way I suppose I've always been envious of him."

"Jealous you mean?"

"No" Sky growled standing up and turning his back on her "I have always been envious of my brother. The one who got eveything he wanted. Whilst I was cast out. He became the Avatar, gained all of the respect that should have been mine!" He stopped as he was coming to the part that hurt him the most. He changed the subject as quickly as he could "if I hadn't found him in that TARDIS all those years" he stopped and didn't say anymore.

"I'm sorry" Ahsoka said sounding genuine "I didn't realise." She walked up towards him "but do you know that this means?" At this Sky turned round and gave Ahsoka a bit of a scare.

"What?" He asked angrily

"There's a chance for you" Ahsoka knew that she had said too much "there's still a chance to save you" at this she knew she had done wrong as an Invisble force, clasped her hands around her neck and she began to choke herself.

"You still don't get it do you?" Sky growled lifting Ahsoka off her feet and grasping her in a force choke. "There is nothing left of me to save. This is what I was destined to become!" Sky tightened his grip on her causing her to gasp for air "this is what he made me. This is all my brother's fault!" He was just about to deliver the killing blow when a voice in his head told him that it wasn't her time yet. He sighed and let Ahsoka go as she gasped for air.

Silence there was nothing but silence after this, but then, to Ahsoka and Sky's great shock, they heard a voice, shout "Sky!" The Avatar had come, and at this Sky smiled as he started his new plan...


	10. Chapter 9: Blood Brothers

Chapter 9: Blood Brothers

* * *

As she heard the voice, she felt a new sense of hope. Alex had come, along with Darlene, Anakin and an unknown Weequay pirate that she didn't recognise. Ahsoka smiled as she saw him, but Alex clearly wasn't happy. She noticed Sky smiling and new that couldn't be good. "Ah" he said as he saw Alex "so glad you could witness the show" he smirked at his own remark, but Sky didn't mean it. All he felt for Alex now was pure hatred. He'd been waiting for this moment since he became The Dark Brother. It was clear in his eyes that Alex and Sky were not blood brother's anymore.

"Let" Alex said through gritted teeth as he saw him realese Ahsoka from the Force Choke "Her" he took a deep breath now and tried to sound as calm as he could possibly be in this situation, and seeing that Ahsoka found was scary "Go!" He then activated his Lightsaber and two swords hummed with life at both ends. Even though he wasn't as used to his new weapon. Alex felt like he was already one. At this Sky simply chuckled which wasn't the reaction Alex was expecting.

"You think that scares me?" He asked without an answer given "you think, you and all your power could possibly scare me?" He clearly meant this as a rhetorical but Hondo being none the wise gave an answer without meaning too.

"Well, I never would have judged him. But from this angle he's clearly a scary guy" at this Sky gave Hondo a glare as if recognising his cellmate, this shut Hondo up instantly, and although Darlene hated Sky at this moment she gave him a quick look and thanked him. But Sky didn't seem to notice her or care about her anymore.

"Ah" This caught Darlene off guard as he clearly did notice her. He raised his hand and said "don't think I've forgotten about you my darling" at this Darlene shuddered at the memories of being his lover. She clearly still had some of those feelings, but she kept them repressed ever since that fateful day when Sky became the Dark Brother he was always destined to become "I've forgiven you" he said smiling. He then looked at Alex and smiled evilly "what are you doing in his side?"

"Fighting for what I believe in" Darlene snarled as Sky looked at her and then at Alex as if seeming scared, but she knew that he was faking it. Sky could snap almost instantly "and for my friends"

"Friends" Sky spat angrily and he looked at Alex, Anakin, Hondo and Ahsoka "Team Avatar?" He said this with quotation marks "they are not your friends, they have never been your friends" he walked forward as Ahsoka noticed a thin vail of black fog and gasped as she recognised it. She knew who Sky was working with, she knew that colour well. Memories came flooding back to her, the day when they went to Trap Street.

A day she hoped to have cleared from her memories as that was the worst day in her life, the day she had unwillingly betrayed Alex and the rest of her friends, the day she had unwillingness been turned to the Dark Side. Alex had saved her of course but that came at a price, but now that she looked back on it, their nemesis the Trickster had given up all too easily, and then that's when it hit her. Why would Sky willingly come back to join Team Avatar after reviving Darlene? Why would he suddenly snap when everyone thought that he had killed the Trickster?

Because they were working together all of this time, for how long Ahsoka didn't know, she then kept her eye on the black fog as if looking for a sign of the Trickster's return, but the fog remained just that. Fog whispering different names into the air. The Trickster's voice. The voice of her nightmares. She had hoped never to hear it again, but something deep down told her that it was not to be. And this was why.

"Alex!" She yelled and Alex lost his focus, her voice always had that effect on him and at this Sky seized his advantage and activated his Lightsaber which glowed red. He then struck at Alex's face giving him a scar across his eye. Alex then let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground where his red blood dripped on the ground. Clutching his scarred eye, all he could do was watch as the black fog, came closer to the developing pool of blood by his side. Suddenly it turned to air as a portal started to appear in the area between the former brother's. "No" Ahsoka gasped as she realised what she had done. And at this Sky smiled at her and said

"Thank you. Your former master will be so pleased at your co-operation" and with that Sky used this time to step through the portal leaving Ahsoka alone in an empty space with, Alex, Darlene, Anakin and Hondo just as as the black fog disappeared. Noticing that he had dropped his weapon. Ahsoka rushed to pick up Alec's Lightsaber and handed it to Darlene.

"Whoa" she gasped as she took it from her "heavier than I thought it would be" she tried to ease the tension in the air. But it wasn't working, she then focused her attention on Ahsoka who was helping Alex recover.

"Easy" she whispered as she helped him on the floor "easy just try to stay calm" at this Darlene smiled at her but she clearly wasn't happy.

"Ok" She said folding her arms and sitting down "explain, what's the deal with the black fog and what did Skymmean by that whole, former master and your co-operation shtick?" At this Ahsoka couldn't help but look away trying not to remember her ordeal at Trap Street. But as it would help her ease her pain, she took a deep breath and looked at Alex who despite his current pain smiled at her

"Go on, she deserves to know"

And with that Ahsoka smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "It's a long story" Ahsoka said as she took a deep breath and began telling the story..


	11. Chapter 10: Project Broadcast

Chapter 10: Project Broadcast

* * *

He found himself in completely new surroundings after the smoke had disappeared, at this Sky smiled as he found a control panel in the front of the room "Well" he said smiling "this should be fun" suddenly he felt the cold all around him but didn't react as he knew who had just entered the main control area "this had better be good" he sighed as he turned round to face the Trickster. His new ally was an untrustworthy one, especially after the stunt he pulled during the Battle of Trap Street which nearly blew Sky's own plan.

Whilst he remained untrustworthy of the Trickster, Sky figured that he was the lesser of two evils. Alex would never trust him again "oh it is" said the Trickster as produced something out of thin air, a device that looked like it strapped around his wrist, "is everything ready concerning the plan?"

Sky took the device off the Trickster and looked at him scowling as he did so "speaking of that" he then turned his back on the Trickster "why did you stop me from killing her" her referring to Ahsoka Tano, his brother's lover, killing her would give Sky the revenge that he needed "I thought that was the plan!"

"Not" The Trickster said slowly "yet" he walked forward to Sky with a menacing glare, Sky figured that this would be the opportune time to tell the Trickster of his plan "if you don't have things ready for Project Broadcast" at this Sky smirked and the Trickster said "what is so funny?"

"You assume" Sky said turning back round to face the control panel "too much" he then looked at the many buttons on the panel and smiled "this is gonna be fun" he muttered as he pressed a button at random and all of a sudden alarms began ringing as Sky and the Trickster saw many cells opened, "well?" Sky said turning back round to face his temporary ally "what do you say to that?" The Trickster said nothing and at this Sky stopped smirking and went serious "the plan is still going to commence as planned?"

"As planned" The Trickster confirmed he was then about to disappear for a moment but changed his mind "but, if you fail, I can guarantee that He won't be so pleased" OK that got Sky of guard, he certainly wasn't expecting a mention of the Dark Lord of the Sith,

"He's" Sky said stammering "he's coming here?" at this the Trickster simply smiled and didn't answer Sky's question. This led to Sky assuming that the Trickster was stalling "look, just answer the damn question" he said after getting tired of the Trickster speaking in riddles

"Words like that won't get the answers you want" The Trickster said smiling "just remember what happens if you fail, you won't get to meet him, and all of your plans will fail"

"Trust me" Sky smirked he then turned back to the control panel and then pressed a button which said Lockdown on it "the plan won't fail" he then pressed the button, and turned back round but the Trickster had vanished into thin air...


	12. Chapter 11: Riot

Chapter 11: Riot

* * *

Just as Ahsoka had finished up her story all the alarms started to go off "oh no" she said as she looked at the red lights willing around and around, a noise that signaled that something bad was going to happen at any moment, she looked at Alex and said "I've got a bad feeling about this,"

"Doesn't anybody at this point?" Alex said sarcastically, still clutching his newly scarred eye. The pain was almost to great for him now but he felt like he could handle it. There was a few seconds of an eerie silence before everything went pitch black and the sound of yelling could be heard from all around Team Avatar. "Oh he didn't" Alex said as the lights came back on and the group found themselves surrounded by an army of prisoners

"Scrap" Ahsoka said as the prisoners began rioting all around the prison. She watched as Hondo shot nine of them stunning them "Time to get into action" she said and Darlene and Alex nodded, she handed Alex his Lighstaber and they joined in the action. Darlene only had a blaster to which she set to stun as she didn't want to harm any of the prisoners

"Does this always happen to you guys?" Hondo asked sarcastically as he shot one of the prisoners which came charging out of nowhere. At this Alex, Anakin, Darlene and Ahsoka smiled

"Everywhere we go" Alex said smiling as he knocked out one of the prisoners who came after Ahsoka,

"Thanks" she said after Alex who saved her, why had Sky done this? Alex thought was this all because of his jealously of him, or his desire to murder Ahsoka? He was determined to ask this the next chance he got. His brother would pay for what he had done today. They were just about done with the fifth wave of prisoners, when Sky's voice came through the speaker above them.

"Having a little trouble, brother?"

"Oh you know" Alex said as he knocked out another prisoner, "Same old, same old." the sixth wave came bursting in and that was pretty much all Alex could handle after this. Ahsoka however was determined to know what in the heck was going on and why Sky of all people would work with the Trickster.

Sky chuckled at this "still the same old Avatar I once knew." Darlene was shocked to hear his voice once again, because after Sky had escaped, she was sure that he would go very far away from here, "now, I expect you are wondering why I did this." at this Darlene had to interject to stop her friends becoming angry and killing the rioting prisoners.

"Not really"

Sky stopped at this not expecting to hear her voice, "Darlene" Sky growled "you should have joined me."

"Me?" She said looking at the group, "join you not likely."

"Your friends will betray you."

"Just as you betrayed my friends?" Darlene was attempting to convice Sky that what he was doing was wrong. But it wasn't working "I know what you're trying to do Sky, it's not going to work" at this she could tell that Sky was getting impatient as he wasn't speaking to her any more.

"I now speak to Ahsoka Tano" at this Ahsoka stopped and looked at the speaker "do you hear me?" at this Ahsoka nodded and said

"I hear you"

"Every second you waste with your pathetic Team Avatar, innocent people will die, and their blood will be on your hands." Sky stopped and continued "Surrender to me. And I will spare those lives, after all" he chuckled at this "isn't one life worth enough to save millions?"

"I don't believe you"

There was a few seconds pause at this and she heard Sky chuckled , a screen appeared out of nowhere and she directed her attention to it, the sight shocked her right to her core, everyone inside the room she was looking at was dead, not a single live person among them "this" Sky said "is merely a demonstration of what will happen if you don't heed my demands" He then paused and continue "make sure you make the right decision. Oh and if you surrender to me, and my brother follows you, I will not hesitate to kill everyone in the room with you!"

Sky left that chilling message in Ahsoka's mind as the remaining prisoners were delt with, the riot was now over and Sky had given Ahsoka an impossible choice. For once in her life she didn't know what to do or who to turn towards...


	13. Chapter 12: Ahsoka's Choice

Chapter 12: Ahsoka's Choice

* * *

As the silence drifted over them, Ahsoka found herself suddenly afraid, afraid in a way in which she had never felt before, the screen still showed the dead bodies, which was unsettling, because she knew that whether by involvement or not, she had caused those peoples deaths. Sky had said that he would kill even more people if she didn't surrender to him. And if this was a mere demonstration Ahsoka shuddered to think what Sky had planned if she did not surrender.

The eerie silence was broke when Alex spoke, leave it to him to always think of something positive to say. "I know" was all he said, which was pretty surprising, Ahsoka half expected to hear him say something different, this was something that he was not prepared for himself, Ahsoka could see it in her lover's eyes, the pain that he felt. He knew this day was coming. He had dreamed it in nightmarish visions everyday.

This was the day in which Ahsoka would with make that decision in which Alex saw her make every time within his nightmares. Darlene however was feeling a little less optimistic "surely, Ahsoka you can't." Although Ahsoka and Darlene had gotten off to a rocky start, they had grown closer than either of them would have liked. They were almost sisters now. Ever since her ressurection Ahsoka had depended on Darlene for answers, often in opposite to Alex's opinions.

"You heard what would happen if I don't do what he says!" Ahsoka snapped and she looked back at the screen again. At the dead bodies that she knew that it was her fault. She then looked back at Alex with tears in her eyes, this was the first time tang she was truly at a loss for words. "What?" She started to say "what do I do?"

Oddly enough it wasn't Alex that spoke, but Anakin "it's simple" the group focused on Anakin intent on finding out what he had to say "you do what you think is right" he placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder for comfort. "If you feel like sacrificing yourself is the right thing" at this he was cut off by Alex.

"Sacrifice herself?" He looked at his master with such intensity that even Darlene got scared. It was like he was going to go into the Avatar State at any moment "you want Ahsoka to sacrifice herself?"

"If she feels it's the right thing." Anakin said standing by his own answer "I know you've seen this coming, but Alex, sometimes you have to learn when it time to let go off the things you care for."

"Not Her" Alex said looking at Ahsoka. "Yes, I've seen this happen master, but this is the very thing I've been working to stop" Alex took a deep breath "either way, Sky wins" He looked at Darlene who nodded "Sky's a calculating person. I knew him ever since we were children. The Dark Brother rose from his dark side."

"Alex" Anakin sighed, he then looked at Ahsoka who wanted to speak to him. "Are?" Anakin stammered "are you sure?" He asked to which she nodded without saying anything.

She walked away from Anakin and faced her lover, who now had a tear streaking from his good eye, Ahsoka could tell that this was eating him up inside "Alex" Ahsoka started to say but Alex attempted to cut her off, but she wouldn't have it. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him "When we started this relationship, we always knew that it was going to come to this." She paused and looked away from him briefly. "But" she looked right back at him "you heard what Sky said."

"If you don't surrender." Alex knew what this meant, but clearly he wasn't going for this idea. "You know, when me and Sky fought in the past. It was with a glimmer of hope that the good side was still in there."

"I know" Ahsoka said solemnly "but Alex, you know what he is now. He can't be brought back." She took a deep breath and then kissed him. "I will always love you. But this is my choice now"

"You're not making a choice Ahsoka" Alex said crying now. "If you do this. You will die, and there's literally nothing I can do to save you" Ahsoka cupped his face in her hand and stared into his blue eyes "You're the only person I have ever loved."

"I know." She said again but this time ever so softly that the others couldn't hear. "But my deciscion is final." She kissed him one last time "I can't let anyone else die because of me."

"Ahsoka" Alex started to say, but she placed a finger on his mouth to shut him up.

"Shh" she let go of him and entered into a passionate kiss. Unlike the other kisses she had given him this one lasted longer than the others, when the two pulled away. She said "I love you." This time Alex had nothing to say as he understood why Ahsoka had to make this decision.

Ahsoka turned to face the other and prepared to say goodbye as she knew that this was her last day with them. She then started to cry, letting all her emotions come out...


	14. Chapter 13: Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 13: Ashes To Ashes

* * *

As she said her goodbyes, Ahsoka came up with a last desperate attempt to save her life, the only person in which she had confided this to was Darlene as she felt like that she was the only person to understand what she was going through. She couldn't tell Alex as it would just give him false hope. When she hugged Darlene she placed something into Darlene's pocket to which Darlene seemed startled "you know what to do." She whispered as she let go.

Darleen wiped a tear of her cheek and nodded. With her goodbyes said and done, there was only one thing left to do. She turned to her Teammates (this included Hondo) and took a deep breath "well" she said taking in the group for one last time "this is it" everyone but Alex was facing her, she knew she had done wrong at this moment, and almost regretted it, almost. "It's been a good run."

"Although we got off to a rocky start." Darlene said speaking up for everyone "I'll always think of you as the sister I never had." At this Ahsoka smiled at her grateful for the support. As quite frankly she was still a little mad that Alex wasn't saying anything. "Ahsoka" Darlene said "see ya in the next life."

"Ha." She chuckled as she took one last look at Alex. "Alex?" She said this as she was trying to get him to look at her. When he didn't speak, she knew then that his heart was broken, and there was nothing she could do to fix this "just remember. I'll always love you." At this Alex looked up but still didn't say anything. Ahsoka then said her last goodbye and walked left the room.

When she was on her own, the corridor suddenly felt a lot less empty. There was an eerie silence that Ahsoka found creepy, she forced herself not to focus on what she had just done to her friends in order to stay focused on her own mission. She was going to surrender to Sky. She was going to do what she was destined to do. What the prophecy said she was going to do.

Suddenly black smoke appeared all around her and Ahsoka knew that this was a sign that the Trickster was near. She felt him like a sudden breeze that had appeared out of nowhere. She then saw a form appear directly in front of her. The figure was dressed in black robes, that covered everything from head to foot, the only thing showed that the Trickster was looking at her was his face, it was all but covering his eyes and mouth, so Ahsoka could speak to her foe.

"I figured you'd be showing up sooner or later." Ahsoka folded her arms as she remembered how the Trickster had taken control of her at the Trap Street. "If you're thinking about turning me evil again."

"Ahsoka Tano." The Trickster said in his cold calculating voice "I remember you well." He chuckled at this and started her up and down "you've come so far. Seen to much. Ahsoka Tano. So it's come to this" Ahsoka wondered what the Trickster was saying "Ashss to Ashes."

"If you're here to stall"

"No." The Trickster said which shocked her, he was after all working with Sky, wasn't he? "I know of your plan." This caught Ahsoka of guard "it won't work"

"if you have a better one"

"Oh I do" The Trickster said smirking, and this shocked Ahsoka "whilst my alliegence with the Dark Brother is temporary, that doesn't mean that I agree with his schemes" he paused whether he should carry on "Hah" the Trickster laughed "but why would I tell you my own plans when they involve saving your life?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Ahsoka said sarcasticly "were supposed to be enemies, aren't we?"

"Are we?" The Trickster said which confused her even more. But Ahsoka didn't have anything to say as the Trickster took her with her engulfing her in thick black smoke...


	15. Chapter 14: The Trickster's Tricks

Chapter 14: The Trickster's Tricks

* * *

Silence, nothing but silence, as Darlene looked at Anakin, Alex and Hondo she could tell that Ahsoka's decision to sacrifice herself was already saying on them. Alex and Anakin she could expect a reaction from, but Hondo? There was a surprise, before she left Ahsoka had slipped something into Darlene's pocket, but she didn't tell her what it was or what she was up to. "Ahsoka" the silence was broken quickly by Alex saying Ahsoka's name softly.

Darlene sympathised with her friend, she understood what he was going through. Alex had loved Ahsoka and now that he knew his vison that he had feared for so long was coming true, well, that was something she could understand. "I know." Darlene was trying to comfort Alex, but clearly this was not working. "She only thought what she was doing." Alex cut her off at this and walked away from her.

"It doesn't matter what she thought!" Alex snapped "she's going to die. And it's all my fault!" He broke down and that was all Darlene could take. "Ahsoka was my friend." Alex continued "is my friend." He paused and looked away from the group "I love her but this?" He was panting now "this decision was too much."

"She would have gone through with it regardless of your opinion." Darlene interjected and they stood there arguing fit what felt like hours, this was something that would have never happened before. "You're forgetting something" Darlene said interrupting Alex for what was like the second time "she's my friend too, and whilst I may have not agreed with her choice."

Alex was just about to speak again but before he could, a thick black smoke appeared, "now, now" The Trickster said as he appeared in front of them "isn't this exciting?" He asked no-one in particular. Alex growled at him and took out his Lightsaber

"You." Alex growled ignited his Lightsaber which glowed bright blue at both ends. The Trickster didn't react at the weapon being pointed at him. Instead he just calmly faced the group like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened "it's because of you we're in this mess!"

"Avatar Alex." the Trickster chuckled "it's good to see you again." At this Alex didn't react, which was quite unexpected, when he first met him, the young Avatar was young and inexperienced "I see the battle at Trap Street has made you more experienced." He then focused his attention on Alex's Lightsaber "can you put that away so we can talk like civilised people?"

"No." Alex said not putting his Lightsaber away "I'm done trusting the bad guys. You can't fool me with your tricks any more. And after all why should I? You turned my brother against me, killed my best friend." He looked at Darlene "tried to kill Ahsoka,"

"Whilst those are fair points." The Trickster said smiling coldly "trust me or not, I am not here as your enemy, I already described that to your girlfriend"

"Ahsoka?" That started to catch Alex off guard "what have you done with her?" He looked at Darlene who moved slightly back. "Tell me now, and I may let you leave alive" this was an empty threat as the Trickster couldn't be killed. Alex knew this and the Trickster knew it as well.

"I haven't done anything" The Trickster said truthfully. "If you listen to me, you may find a chance at saving her will not be so difficult as you claim."

"Right."

"Avatar, do you want Ahsoka to live or not?"

Alex was stuck on what to do, Darlene took his hand and whispered "don't trust him. I know how he works" for a different opinion he looked towards Anakin but Anakin was too new at this to even understand what was going on. Hondo on the other hand.

"Are you series?" He asked sarcasticly "stop being a fool and listen to the scary guy dressed in black!"

"You obviously don't want Ahsoka's life saved." The Trickster said, this was clearly to annoy him, but Alex knew his plan, The Trickster fed of chaos and the Dark Side, if he could get Team Avatar split, then that was something he couldn't do. So reluctantly just incase the Trickster was planning to betray him, Alex made up a plan in his head. He smiled at this and looked at the Trickster "I'm listening" he said knowing that his plan may just save Ahsoka's life..,


	16. Chapter 15: The Truth About Ahsoka

Chapter 15: The Truth About Ahsoka

* * *

She found her hand hands tied with specialised cuffs, for some reason Sky had decided not to kill her yet, when Ahsoka's vision cleared she found herself entrapped in energy like Ray shield in a room that was full of dead bodies. This was the room that Alex had described in his visions. Most of the bodies were mutilated beyond recognition. Noticing the gruesome sight Ahsoka quickly closed her eyes as she realised that this was the place she would die. She would join those bodies eventually. Ahsoka tried to take her mind off this gruesome sight so she decided to focuse her attention on the figure in the middle.

The man was just as she remembered, untidy black hair, tall and thin, nightmarish golden eyes, and he was always dressed in black. This man was her former friend and Alex's brother, Sky, now known as the Dark Brother. A monster in his own right. "So glad you're finally awake." Sky said with a cold voice which gave Ahsoka the creeps. Whilst Sky had been her friend long ago she anticipated that this was the moment in which he would kill her.

She tried to walk towards him but her attempt was blocked by the Ray shield. The pain was too much for her to bear "if you're gonna kill me." Ahsoka said as she recovered from the pain. "Get it over with." At this Sky simply chuckled and for once it wasn't like his usual ones. It was almost sad. In his own sick twisted way, Sky still cared deeply for her. Ahsoka knew that much.

"Ahsoka." Sky said walking to face her "do you understand why I have kept you alive?" At this Ahsoka was considering whether or not to speak with her. She looked away from him, but that wasn't enough. "Killing you now, well that would not send the right message"

"And what message is that?"

Sky chose not to answe her question and Ahsoka figured that whatever he meant by this, it meant bad news for her. "When Darlene died on Skaro. My brother was helpless to save her." Sky said pacing the room. "I brought her back. But" he paused wondering whether or not that he should go on. "But that wasn't enough." He then took a deep breath "when I met the Trickster that night when I returned to the TARDIS. I began forming up a new plan."

Suddenly a screen came up. Showing just him and Ahsoka alone in the room of bodies. "What is this?" Ahsoka asked curiously, "why am I involved?"

"Because you were the one who was supposed to die on Skaro that day!"

"Sky!" Ahsoka snapped "Darlene saved my life." Sky wasn't listening, he was to busy thinking back to that day, the day the Dark Brother came out. "There was nothing that could be done!"

"Yes" Sky growled not listening to Ahsoka's own words "but the truth about you Ahsoka Tano. Is that you're my brother's only weakness. The Trickster saw that" he paused and looked back at the screen and smiled evilly "that's why he too you away from him back during the battle for Trap Street, I was not apart of that plan, but it inspired me."

"Inspired you?" Ahsoka asked nervous as she noticed that Sky was pushing some buttons on his wrist like device, the Ray shield was slowly deactivating and she noticed the cuffs on her hands had come off. Sky held out his arm and smiled at her, this sight was so unsettling as she knew what Sky was eventually going to do. But he hadn't yet.

"Walk with me" Sky said still holding his arm out to her and reluctantly Ahsoka took it. She then followed Sky as he led her to a makeshift throne and a device that was humming strange energy. Sky sat down on the throne and looked at Ahsoka inquisitively, which made her uncomfortable. Ahsoka looked at the device and then back at the screen. "I trust you know by now what this does."

"I'm guessing" Ahsoka said still nervous about her whereabouts. She noticed that Sky had freed her for a reason and that her death must be coming closer. She tried to stall for time to guess his plan "I'm guessing that this device powers that screen over there." She pointed to the screen which now showed Sky sitting on the throne.

"You would be correct" Sky chuckled "you're so clever at this Ahsoka."

"You're planning to broadcast my death?"

"Right again!" Sky said smiling, he got of the throne and up close to her. "But that is only one half of the plan. You don't have to choose death Ahsoka."

"There's another option?" That caught Ahsoka off guard completly she wasn't expecting another option from Sky. "Then why all thes elaborate scheme?"

"The reason doesn't matter. Whatever choice you choose I still win." At this Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder what Sky was up to, he was being very vague about this plan. "Do you want to here your second option?"

"Like I have a choice in the matter?" Ahsoka asked sarcasticly and at this Sky smiled evilly leaving Ahsoka with a very difficult and uncertain future...


	17. Chapter 16: Team Avatar Regroups

Chapter 16: Team Avatar Regroups

* * *

As the plans were made, Alex, Darlene, Hondo and Anakin discussed the Trickster's plan in a great detail. The Trickster was an untrustworthy opponent, but his plan to save Ahsoka was a solid one. "But why would he help us?" Darlene asked as she looked at the Trickster with uncertainty. "You know what could happen if he betrays us." At this Alex smiled and looked at the Trickster and back at Darlene. "I know that look" Darlene said smiling.

"And what look is that?" Anakin asked wanting to know what the hell was going on. At this Darlene could help but smile at him. Hondo however was just as confused as he was not caring.

"Look" Darlene said trying to raise the humor "you're obviously new to this so why don't you let me and Alex sought things out" Anakin and Hondo seamed to understand what was going on so they separated from the two best friends. "So" Darlene said after Anakin and Hondo had left. "What's the plan?"

"We know the Trickster is untrustworthy" Alex said quietly "and whilst I do agree that his plan to save Ahsoka is a solid one, I can't help but think that there is something greater that he's planning. No matter what his alliance with Sky is."

"And you have a plan to stop both of them?"

"You're not gonna like it" Alex said seriously, that wasn't good, if Alex became deadly serious then it was probably in Darlene's best intentions not to ask more questions.

"Give me the down low"

"it involves splitting up." Alex explained and he then went on to describe the rest of his plan. Although Darlene was his best friend, it felt weird to be disclosing this plan almost entirely to her, with Ahsoka he didn't feel like he was up for telling the truth. But that was due to the fact that he couldn't believe that he'd lasted that long in a relationship with her. Darlene on the other hand, well she was something else entirely. The complete opposite of Ahsoka really.

"Splitting up?" Darlene said curiously "how?"

"I said you wouldn't like my plan." Alex said smiling "You, Hondo and Anakin must get back to the TARDIS. you've got to warn the Jedi Council about the threat that Sky poses." at this Alex stopped and took a deep breath, "I trust you to do this, because you're my best friend"

"What about you?"

"I've got to face my brother" when he saw Darlene's worried expression he tried to comfort her "yes, alone Darlene. Don't try to come. The Prophecy clearly states that that's what must happen" he looked away from her and sighed "I know that this is difficult for you, but try to understand this from my point of view, this is the only shot I have at saving Ahsoka's life"

"If it's to save Ahsoka's life." Darlene said "look, whilst I may not agree with this plan. It's the only one we've got for now" she sighed "I just want you to be careful. I honestly don't know what I'd do if something" she was on the verge of crying and Alex understood her. She had been through to much already.

He then handed something to Darlene like Ahsoka did "if I end up in trouble, use this" it was a thin card with a number on it. Darlene didn't know what it was for but she guessed that it could help him, and that was good enough for her "you'll know when to use it."

"But I don't" she stammered not knowing what the card was, and then Alex did something unexpected, he kissed her, and Darlene didn't mind it, it wasn't a romantic kiss, but more like a message of goodbye, she now understood what Alex had to do and why he had to do this. When he pulled away she stared at him quietly for a few moments and then nodded "I understand" she said softly.

"Good" Alex said looking away from her, he then took hold of her hand and walked towards where the rest of the team were, he then told his plan to the Team, and whilst they mainly had arguments, they clearly didn't object. Everything had to go according to Alex's plan if he was going to save Ahsoka.

"Have you reached a decision?" The Trickster asked when Alex had finished discussing his plan, at this Alex turned round and faced his enemy.

With a deep breath, Alex looked at the Team for what was probably the last time that he was going to see them, but quickly looked at the Trickster, he smiled contempt, ready to face what is to come. "I'm ready" he said calmly as he walked next to the Trickster "Take me to her" the Trickster nodded as a cloud of black smoke engulfed the pair of them, leaving Darlene, Hondo and Anakin alone in an eerie silence.

"Well what does he expect us to do now?" Hondo asked as he looked at Darlene as if expecting she knew more to Alex;s plan then she let on. And the truth was, she did but she didn't disclose the information to them, she clutched the card tightly in her hand and said

"We move on"


	18. Chapter 17: The Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 17: The Prophecy Revealed

* * *

"You have two choices." Sky said as Ahsoka watched the screen in front of her, "you can die a slow and painful death." at this Sky chuckled and Ahsoka figured that would probably amusing to him. He then walked forward to face her and touched her, which she didn't like. "Don't you dare" Ahsoka started to say but Sky let go of her, which surprised her. An awkward silence passed between them which was broken when Ahsoka asked, "what's my second choice?" Sky said nothing when she asked this question and that surprised Ahsoka.

What Sky growled when he saw something in the screen, but quickly changed his mood to a more calm demeanor "Your second option." He said chuckling at the mere thought. "Is to join me." Why was she not surprised at this? Alex had described this option in his vision which always ended in her death because Ahsoka chose not to "if you become my apprentice." He then paced the room as Ahsoka sensed a familiar presence at this she smiled and decided to stall for time. "you will become a queen, together we will rule the Galaxy. With you by my side, we will be unstoppable"

"That does sound tempting" Ahsoka said as convincingly as she can, but clearly Sky wasn't buying it. He sensed Alex's presence too and was also stalling for time, no matter what Ahsoka chose, she would die anyway, that was always going to be the plan. "Tell me more of your plan if I join you."

"I've already stated the benefits" Sky said smiling coldly and Ahsoka wondered if she was doing the right thing, she wanted to stay alive and if Alex was going to save her, this would now be the opportune time to make her decision, "I'm going to show you something" Sky said and almost as if on cue a thick piece of paper appeared materialized out of nowhere "you no what this is?" Sky asked her as he unraveled the scroll in his hand.

"Faith's prophecy" Ahsoka said and Sky nodded his head. Faith was a seer, and a friend of Alex and Ahsoka, she was the one who predicted the Fall of Sky and the death of Ahsoka which would lead to Alex and Sky's confrontation. Faith had already disclosed the prophecy to her and Alex, so she knew it off by heart. When she first heard it she figured that it would happen sooner or later.

At this Sky smiled evilly and began to read the same words that Ahsoka had heard so many times before "When True Love dies, Brother's born of Light and Darkness shall enter into an eternal conflict, as True Love fades, the Dark Brother shall confront the Light Brother till the end of days."

"True love can mean me or Darlene" Ahsoka said but Sky looked at her and wasn't finished.

"When the last light dies, a Dark Empire will rise, led by the Brother of Dark, this brother will lead the home world into a night that is as Black as sin."

"The Blackest Night" Ahsoka said and Sky nodded, "you've already gathered your forces" she guessed and at this Sky nodded which confirmed her theory "but, if I'm supposed to die?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me as your queen?"

"Because" Sky said as he noticed a new shadow in the room, at this Sky smiled evilly and then he turned his attention back on the Togruta "it will destroy him." He then demonstrated a new power that Ahsoka hadn't even seen him do before, Force Lightning, this shot out of his hands past Ahsoka and hit the invisible presence that was just below the screen, where Ahsoka's former prison was.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows, and Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock as she recognized Alex as he was hit by the Force Lightning. "No." She gasped as she ran towards him.

"So" Sky said stepping of his throne and walking forward to face his brother and Ahsoka "The Trickster's plan worked perfectly" he chuckled at this and looked up the screen as he didn't want to miss a single moment of this "Oh brother" at this Alex looked up at him facing Sky for the first time "so brave, and yet" he sent another bolt of Lightning straight towards him and Alex screamed and convulsed in pain "so foolish."

Ahsoka couldn't take this, she watched helplessly as she could do nothing to save her lover, "Stop it!" she begged "please, you're hurting him, stop it!" Sky wasn't listening to her and continued sending the lightning at him.

"Sky" Alex said weakly but couldn't get his sentence finished as he was blasted by another bolt of electricity.

"I want to watch you suffer, as you watch her die!" Sky said as he sent another burst of electricity not at him this time, but straight at Ahsoka, as fell to the ground screaming in pain. "I knew you were stalling, so he" he focused his attention on Alex "could rescue you, so I did the same"

"Sky" Ahsoka gasped as she looked at Alex. "I'm" she started to say but she was lifted of the ground and pulled towards him. This was it, this was Alex's vision.

"No!" Alex begged as he recovered from the Lightning blasts, "Sky please, don't do this"

Sky chuckled at this and stared into Ahsoka's eyes as they widened in fear, so many memories flashed inside her head as she prepared herself, Sky decided that this wouldn't be right so he shocked her with more Force Lightning and made Alex watched as she screamed in pain, when Sky felt like she had had enough, he smiled coldly at her and said softly "you knew this was coming"

Ahsoka took one last look at Alex and whispered "I'm sorry" before closing her eyes as a Lightsaber ignited and she felt it stab straight through her body.

"No!" Alex screamed as Sky murdered her and he left her now lifeless body on the floor. Turning away as he felt the life drain away from Ahsoka ever so slowly...


	19. Chapter 18: The Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 18: The Prophecy Fulfilled

* * *

Alex rushed over to Ahsoka's body as she died, although Alex had believe he still had time to save her, he couldn't believe it had happened so quickly, and in a way like that, Sky had turned his back on him and let, no allowed him to grieve his loss, even though he knew there was still some life left in Ahsoka, although very little of it, Sky could we that he had broken his brother enough and allowed him to say goodbye.

"Ahsoka" Alex said as he kneeled over her broken body, as she lay dying she took hold of his hand for comfort. "I'm so sorry." He said slowly "I." His voice broke, he couldn't even properly speak to her. "I failed." he looked away from her. "I failed you, there wasn't enough." Ahsoka took her finger and placed it on Alex's mouth shutting him up instantly.

"Shh" she said weakly doing the same thing she did before she left. "This" she tried to speak but Alex could tell that it was too much for for her. "Is. What I" she was still struggling and tears streamed from her eyes, this was too painful even for Alex to watch, "was meant" suddenly her breathing became laboured and she was even struggling to speak, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled weakly at him, she just managed to get her last words out before she died "I will always love you." And this is when she let her last breath out as she silently passed away.

"Ahsoka!" Alex said sadly and just like that he was broken. The prophecy had fulfilled itself, just as Sky and so many others had said it would. Ahsoka was the one who meant to die. And she did. And it was all for nothing. Ahsoka Tano was the only thing that kept Alex going, she was his purpose in life, but now that she was gone, a darker aspect grew in him. One that he hadn't sensed before.

This new personality was awoken when Sky finally spoke "A pity." Alex focused his attention on Sky with a scowl "she would have made a fine apprentice, and a beautiful Queen." That was Sky's biggest mistake, for some reason all of the anger that had been inside Alex made him snap.

Just like Sky did all those years ago on Skaro, but unlike Sky, this snap was something different, his eyes lit up bright blue and felt a power surge within him like Alex had never felt before, "Sky!" He yelled out as he ignited his Lightsaber and rushed straight into battle.

"Just as it was foretold" Sky managed to say before igniting his own blood red Saber and met his brother full on, whilst Alex wasn't as well versed in Lightsaber combat as he wasn't used to his new sabre, he had mastered the basic moves, thanks to his sparring with Ahsoka and Anakin. And lucky for him he had the death of Ahsoka on his mind. That was all that was fuelling him. Ahsoka's death had given Alex the edge he needed to finally match his brother in sword combat.

Sky on the other hand was a fast learner and better swordsman. Due to being a loner most of the time Alex had figured that Sky taught himself on how to be the better swordsman. This was evident as he kept blocking every strike Alex threw at him with ease, the Avatar State wasn't helping much either.

He could feel Ahsoka's spirit standing next to him, but nothing was there, at least in his mind. His heart on the other hand was a different matter all together. This distraction was careless as it allowed Sky to get in a parry which knocked Alex's Lightsaber out of his hand. "Revenge" Sky said smiling after he had won the fight "will never get you anywhere." He then stopped talking and unleashed a powerful dose of Force Lightning on his brother. "No Ahsoka Tano to save you this time."

Alex screamed in pain as the Lightning hit him and he remembered the first senanstion of what is was like being struck by it. But for some reason the pain didn't hurt him as much as the first time, this clearly surprised Sky when he sent a second bolt straight after him but Alex didn't mind the pain. Ahsoka's death had given him the fuel he need not to feel anything.

Sky clearly felt like Alex had enough so he stopped with the Lightning and decided that there would be a much more quicker method to ending his brother's pain "clearly the Lightning is fine with you. So why not use a better much more easier way to ease you of your pain."

Alex smiled at this as he new his plan was working. "Do." He said pretending to sound weak. Darlene must know by now, "Do your worst." Alex said just before Sky ignited his Lightsaber, ready to kill him, but he never did as Sky watched both shocked and angered by Alex's disappearance and the disappearance of Ahsoka's corpse.

"No!" Sky yelled enraged as he sent a bolt of Force Lightning up into the air...


	20. Chapter 19: The End of the Beginning

Chapter 19: The End of the Beginning

* * *

The teleporter had worked and he found himself safe inside the TARDIS Console room, surrounded by Anakin, Darlene, Hondo and ID. The corpse of Ahsoka was next to him and he didn't dare look at her unmoving body, the pain was just too much. He saw Darlene with her hands pressed together over her mouth to cover up a scream. "Oh no." She whispered instead of screaming, she meant to say this in a sad tone but the way it came out was wrong.

"Avatar" Hondo was the only one who sounded genuinely sorry for him "I am truly sorry for your loss." He placed a hand in Alex shoulder as a sign of comfort but that did nothing to comfort Alex at all. He then thanked Hondo for condolences, and walked away from him, towards the control panel. He then pressed some buttons and the TARDIS started to move.

"Well?' Anakin asked as he looked at his apprentice. "What do we do now?" There was no answer, which was rather unlike Alex, however Ahsoka's death was caused it had broken his Padawan to the point beyond despair "Alex?" He then walked forward towards his friend who was still tapping random co-ordinates into the console. "Is everything?" When Anakin asked this Alex turned round and spoke his first real sentace since Ahsoka's death.

"I'm fine, master" the way Alex said this clearly indicated that he wasn't fine at all. "Just leave me alone" he turned his back in his master, to which Anakin agreed to let this go.

"Clearly you need time" he said this whilst looking at Ahsoka's corpse.

"I said I'm fine, master!" Alex snapped back and at that Anakin raised his hands and said nothing, as he went into another room, Hondo left as well following the Jedi, as this was clearly the best thing. Only Darlene stayed, because she knew that her best friend needed comforting. She looked at Ahsoka's corpse and found the dead Togruta creepy. With her white eyes open, she looked like a body that had risen from the grave.

When Darlene stood next to Alex, she wasn't surprised by the lack of reaction from her friend. So she knelt down beside Ahsoka's corpse and looked at her for one last time and closed her eyes. "There" she said softly as she stood next to Alex. "Now she can be sleeping."

Alex looked at Ahsoka who indeed looked like she was sleeping, but knew that she wasn't. "Why did you stay?" Alex asked Darlene curiously and at this she smiled and said

"Simple" she smiled "you're my best friend." She then looked at Ahsoka's body and back at Alex. "And I think that she would have wanted this." At the mention of Ahsoka, a tear came from Alex's eyes and she quickly wiped it from his face. She didn't want to see her best friend like this. "There." She said smiling "that's better isn't it?"

Although Alex didn't say anything. She clearly felt like he was planning his endgame, and they were slowly approaching the End of the Beginning whatever that was. "Ahsoka would have wanted this" Alex said softly, and then he went back to pressing buttons on the console.

Darlene dragged him away from the console as ID entered the room and resumed his job whilst Alex and Darlene talked in private "so?" Darlene asked her friend as they sat down together, "what's the plan?"

"We stop my brother." Alex said stating what is intentions were, but there was something else on his mind too. And it concerned Ahsoka, "and we find a way to bring her back."

"Well I'm in." Darlene said being predictable as ever, but Alex didn't mind, he liked having his friend with him. "But how do you plan on bringing Ahsoka back?" At this Darlene caught the miscue it look in Alex's eyes, he had already planned the whole thing out, "you've already planned it out haven't you?"

Alex nodded his head and smiled "I gave of a convincing performance didn't I?"

"You certainly had me fooled, so wait, your reaction was simpy to fool Sky?" Again Alex nodded his head and Darlene had to admit that she was fairly impressed with Alex's plan.

"He thinks he's got the upper hand, but that was part of a bigger plan, my own plan."

"How are you planning to bring Ahsoka back?"

"The same way I brought you back," he then gestured for ID to bring a bag with to their location, inside the bag were the two ressurection gloves, "with a little difference though" he then produced a thin paper card that had a phone number on it, and the words John Constantine written on it, "is our special protocol ready?"

"You mean the one you spent the last few months over?" Darlene laughed and she was the one that knew about this contingency, at least she thought she was the only one. Alex hadn't told Ahsoka, "not sure about the name, but I think it'll work."

"Ok." Alex said "glad to see your opinion, let's go and tell the others, it's time to show Sky what happens when someone messes with my friends." At this Darlene nodded and the two friends got up and left Ahsoka's body alone in the console room as ID finished his job as quickly as he could...


	21. Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

* * *

Sky stood alone in the body room, albeit not for long, as he found one person still alive "do you know how long I spent planning this?" He asked to which the person coward in fear. "My brother now knows the same pain I felt on Skaro all those years ago, and what have I to show for it?" He sent a bolt of Force Lightnjng after the guard but intentionally so that he could keep his prey alive for a a little bit longer. "Nothing!"

He the used the force to pull the clward before him just ask he was about to escape, "stay right there!" Sky growled as he ignited his blood red Lightsaber, "I forgot that people like you were a coward, what good are you to me?" When the guard tried to answer, Sky sighed dissapointedly and just straight up stabbed the guard through the heart, once he wa done murdering the guard he sat down on the makeshift throne and watched the screen that showed the Death of Ahsoka Tano play out on various screens around the Galaxy.

As he was watching her death being played out for the fifth time he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for his brother, he so desperately wanted Ahsoka as his apprentice, but he was only saying that so he could stall for time and kill her anyway, but in his own sick twisted way, Ahsoka meant as much to him as she did his brother.

Suddenly thick black smoke appeared in front of him and the Trickstet appeared, although dressed in white instead of his usual black, "that went better than expected."

Sky scowled at the Trickster and snarled "of course it did, her death went excatly as it should have."

"Tell me," Sky's attention was focused on the screen as it was The Tricksterband he noticed this, so he appeared on the screen "how did it feel to take her life?"

"Powerful, I could feel the life force slipping away."

"And do you finally have satisfaction?"

Yes" Sky said as he looked away from the Trickster, "Ahsoka is dead and my brother now feels the same pain that I felt."

"Then everything is ready" this got Sky's attention because it meant what he was dreaming for such a long time was finally coming true, "it's time for the Blackest Night to begin. Gather your forces and prepare for his arrival."

"He's" Sky said stammering "he's coming here?" At this the Trickster smiled and said nothing as he vanished from the screen and the black smoke dissapeared. When the Trickster was finally gone, Sky smiled evilly as his plan finally meant something. The Dark Lord of the Sith had noticed his existence and was coming here.

Sky stood up at this and began a speech as he looked at Alex crying over Ahsoka'd broken body "how does it feel Alex?" He then walked forward facing the screen now, the screen then showed his various allies preparing for war. "Knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your allies have failed you?" The screen then changed back to Ahsoka's death "That everything you love has been taken away from you?"

His attention was then drawn to the Avatar's allies again "Your faith in your allies was not misplaced... When banded together, united by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat."

The screen then showed an image of Darlene on her own and at this Sky smiled and chuckled evilly "But divide them... Place doubt into their minds... And any Force of power they had will wash away. Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you they'll cling to their fleeting hope... Their aspirations... But this is merely the first move. So you send your friends. Your allies and comrades" the screen then showed his brother talking with his friend's and allies "and when they fail and you turn to your desperate last hope.. know that you send her to the same pitiful demise as Ahsoka" the screen then flicked back to Ahsoka's death, "This is the beginning of the end for you, Alex. And I can't wait to watch you burn." The screen then showed Ahsoka's death one last time and switched of just as Sky turned back around to face the throne and smiled his most evil smile...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN**


End file.
